Lovesick Video
by JanusGirl101
Summary: Natalie listens in on a sleeping Ian and decides to do a little spy work. Repost- account reasons.


**A/N: I am reposting all of my old stories because of account issues. **

**A/N: This story happens in the middle of the clue hunt sometime. Sorry if Natalie is a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues, Prada or Armani.**

**Natalie's POV**

I tossed and turned in my silk sheets, trying to find a more comfortable position. Why couldn't I go to sleep? I needed my beauty rest! I sighed and slipped out of bed. I walked towards my laptop and was just about to do a little online shopping for Prada, when I heard something. Hmm. I sneaked out into the hallway and listened. It seemed to be a sort of mumbling coming from my brother's room. It was easier to hear by his doorway, so when I tiptoed there I could make out every word that ninny brother of mine said.

"Oh, Amy… I love you… Noooooooooooooooooooo! Please… Believe me! NO DARTS!" I rolled my eyes. Imagine a Lucian, my brother, falling in love with a penniless orphan! It was revolting! I wondered if Ian spoke in his sleep every night. What if... a thought struck me. It was so brilliant and hilarious I almost laughed aloud. I went back to my room, making sure this time that nothing interrupted me from my shopping.

The next afternoon, I made my way into my insane brother's room. Ian was very neat (and so was the beautiful me), so I couldn't just stash the tiny, button-sized, camera I was holding in a pile of clothes. I looked around for a good hiding place. Then I spotted it. Above his bed, there was a tiny alcove for storing things such as books. Perfect. There was a little problem of getting the camera up there; I probably should have waited to get my nails done by our private manicurist until afterwards. But I did manage to get it positioned in the right place without chipping a nail, and I hurried to my room. On my computer was a video link, so I could see if I had a good view. There, on the screen, was a perfect image of Ian's bed. I waited eagerly for nightfall.

I stayed up late waiting for Ian to fall asleep. Finally (and thank goodness, for I was about to nod off), he started talking. It was mostly the same, immature stuff about loving Amy. "Amy, Amy, Amy. I…_snore_…love you!" There was a pause, and this time I couldn't keep myself from laughing at what he said next. "I'm sorry. No! Please, Amy…no! Love! Don't pull the trigger! I love you…Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" At this point, I was very much amused to see Ian sit up and rub his eyes. He was breathing hard, and sweating. A Kabra _sweating_! It was almost too much. I ran to my bed before anyone could discover me.

I recorded Ian for the next few nights, but I couldn't bring myself to stay up all night; I needed my rest! I didn't want anything to diminish my beautiful, perfect self. I got about an hour's worth of footage that kept getting funnier and funnier. My favorite, though, was on night three. Ian was especially anxious that night because we had heard that the Cahills had found another clue. "Amy…not the meat pies! My Armani shirt…Get away from Hamilton! Here, take the gummy bear!" When I had enough video, I slipped the CD into a package with a note. If Ian ever found out, he would probably never forgive me. He would be so embarrassed, if a Kabra could be. But that was the point.

**Amy's POV**

"Dan, get the door!" There had just been a knock at our hotel room. I hoped it wasn't any of my Cahill relatives. Thankfully, it was only a post man. Dan looked at the address. "It's for you." In confusion, I took the package into my room and opened it up. A CD and a note tumbled out, and I picked them up.

_Dear peasant,_

_Enclosed is a video of my pathetic brother. I am afraid to say this, but he likes you. So much, in fact, that I had to do something about it. I did this for my brother's own good, so he could focus on more important things then you._

_Natalie Kabra_

I slipped the CD into Dan's laptop. For the next hour, I sat laughing at the screen. Inside, I was flattered, to be honest. I wondered if Ian actually liked me, or if this was just his simple dreams. I called Dan in and explained. He laughed harder then me when he saw the video. Then he gave me an idea.

**Ian's POV**

I frowned as I opened the manilla envelope that was placed into my hands. I was sitting my room, completely alone. What I saw made my insides turn.

_Dear Ian,_

_This was a very interesting video that your sister sent us. I had no idea that you talked in your sleep. Dan really appreciated the parts when, in your dreams, you get shot by me. Very fascinating. We thought you might like the video back, since it probably took your sister a while to tape it. _

'_Bye for now, 'Gummy Bear'._

_Amy Cahill_

I felt very confused and nervous as I slipped the CD into my laptop. How did Amy know all my secret dreams? How much I love her? My childish appreciation for gummy bears? My nightmare of me getting shot by Amy for all the times I had tried to kill her? I gulped, panic seizing me. I watched the video in horror. _She _had seen this? Dan too? I felt like I was going to die. Then I looked at the letter again. I narrowed my eyes.

"_NATALIE!_"


End file.
